


Jealousy

by pizzz_10



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han took Luke to a bar. Luke was fine with it until Han startes flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Sometimes Luke can get jealous .

 

Han and Luke just gotten back from a bar, just to have a few drinks and just relax. Luke wanted to go somewhere else, some where a little more classy, but Han somehow sweet talked him into going. 

Luke was fine at first, it was a little boring, but it was better then nothing. 

Everything was going smoothly, until Han started flirting. It was a brunette this time. She was in a mini skirt and a tank top and she had on a good amount of make up. When Luke saw Han flirting with other people, he would get worried, worry that Han might be tired of him. 

When they got back from the bar, Luke gave him a sad puppy dog look, witch made Han feel concerned. 

"Whats wrong baby?"

"You were flirting, I don't like it when you flirt." 

"Baby that was nothing, I promise." Han said softly. "Do you like girls more then me?"

"Of course not, your better then any girl, Yeah she was pretty, but your prettier."  He said grinning when he saw Luke blush at what he said. "Your still mine, my pretty baby." he said softly. 

"Good, don't wanna share you with anyone daddy." that got Han excited, he loved it when Luke called him daddy. "You won't ever have to share me. you want daddy to show you how much he loves you."

"Yes please." With that Han picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room. 

When they got there, Han laid him on his back on the bed and kissed him. "I am so lucky to have you, your so pretty and sweet."  He said kissing him some more.

"D-daddy more."

"More what baby?"

"You know what, now stop teasing." Han chuckled and kissed him one more time."so impatient baby." the older man grabbed Luke's pants and pulled them down with the underwear. "I only kissed you and yet your already hard.He bend his head down and licked the tip of the boy's cock and stroked it a little, making the boy whimper. 

"Daddy, n-not there."

"Then where baby boy?" Luke was too embarrassed to answer, but Han knew what the answer was. He trailed his hand down till it was at Luke's ass cheeks. "Want me to touch you here? Your pretty little ass?" He then took his hand off cheeks, to give it a playful slap, making the boy yelp.  
"Is that what you want daddy to do?" 

"Y-yes, pease daddy." Luke whined pushing his ass forward. "Okay baby just let me get the lube." Han got up and went to drawer getting the lube and getting back the bed. "Bring your legs up to your chest baby, let me see that pretty little hole." Luke nodded and did what he said, giving Han a view of his hole. It was tight and pink. 

Han leaned forward and blew on the hole, watching it quiver. He open the lube and drizzled it onto Luke's hole, getting a Squeak from him. He closed the cap and spread the lube around with a finger.  Han then put pressure on it.

"D-daddy."

"Ssh its okay baby, daddy will take care of you." With that he pressed the finger all the way in and pushed it in and out. He soon add a second finger and spread the hole open. "Look so good on my fingers baby, love the way your pussy opens for me." he held his finger there a little before pulling them out, watching as the entrance tried to close

"Daddy, so good keep going." He moaned "so desperate. You love having your ass stuffed." He teased putting in three fingers this time. He twisted them and made them get deep enough so he could get Luke's prostate. He then sunked them all the way down to knuckles and watched as the hole turned a little red from the pressure of it. 

"So pretty, do want something else baby?"

"I-I want you to put your tongue there."

"Put my tongue where ?"

"My h-hole daddy." He answered blushing. "So dirty baby, wanting daddy to eat out your pussy." The older man put two of his thumbs into the rim and spreading the hole open again. He leaned forward and started licking the space between his thumbs. Luke shivered a little from the touch. 

The older man licked the outside the rim, then pushed it inside. After he licks the walls, he pulled up to kiss the sensitive the ring and nibbled on it. 

"Fuck daddy." 

"Are you ready to come baby boy?"

"Yes, please daddy, need to come." He said sobbing a little.

"Okay, baby you'll get to come, just give me a two minutes." Han undid his pants and brought out his hard cock. "Just going to put the tip in and then we can both come. 

Han lined up the tip to Luke's hole and pushed in the muscle. "Ready, baby?"

"Y-yes." 

"Okay come." With that Luke came with a shout. Han came after that getting come in Luke. After he pulled out and watched the come drip out.

"So pretty with my come dripping out of you." 

"Daddy, could you maybe clean me up."

"Sure baby, just let me get a wash clot-"

"No daddy, with your tongue." Han grinned, he loved this boy. "Okay baby." Han lowered his head again and licked the come that was dripping out. He made sure to get the outside of the rim and the inside, also scooping it up with his fingers and licking them.

Once he was done he laid down next to the boy and kissed his sweet lips. "Thank you daddy." Luke said falling alseep.

"Your welcome baby."


End file.
